


despreocupações banais

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Almost Human
Genre: DRNs (Almost Human), M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, romantic dinner
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: às vezes algumastragédiasveem em boa hora…





	despreocupações banais

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ ΛLMOST HUMΛN e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **J. H. Wyman** , **Bryan Burk** e **J. J. Abrams** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras – **Bad Robot Productions** , **Warner Bros** – e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Inspirada no episódio…
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Jorian [John Kennex e Dorian]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> despreocupações banais - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 
> 
> **GLOSSÁRIO:**
> 
> SINTÉTICOS: Robôs ou outras máquinas que auxiliam humanos em seu dia a dia. Seja uma casa com super tecnologia de proteção, a um holograma com inteligência artificial.
> 
> ANDROIDE: Robôs com pele sintética de aparência similar à humana. São divididos em diversos modelos. Os _sexbôs_ , são usados como prostitutos. Os MXs são utilizados pela polícia, em conjunto de parceiros de policiais humanos; não possuem sentimentos e são regidos pela lógica. DRN são modelos anteriores aos MXs, possuem alma sintética, sentimentos além de usarem lógica junto da razão.
> 
> HISTÓRIA NÃO BETADA

* * *

 

 

Um rangido irritante invadia o apartamento. Como uma porta velha e enferrujada ele incomodava os ouvidos sensíveis de Dorian, tanto quanto os de John.

Tudo começara após uma batida policial, nos arredores dos muros que faziam a divisa da cidade. Kennex havia caído numa espécie de tina, repleta de um líquido preto, espesso, gosmento e extremamente nojento. O qual não era possível de se especificar em uma única repulsa. Horas após a captura do suspeito, um vândalo havia depredado alguns prédios públicos e brilhantemente decidira ali se esconder. Foi logo chegarem a delegacia que o barulho começou.

Saindo de sua perna direita, ele soara baixo, quase imperceptível. Rudy com auxílio de Dorian, tinha estudado atentamente a composição do líquido estranho, mas somente pudera afirmar que ele transitava entre algo que fosse uma  mistura entre gorduras e ferrugem além de de líquidos industriais variados e desconhecidos e um produto orgânico não-catalogado pelo sistema. No fim, John o apelidou de  _"a gosma"_  , rindo da própria desgraça para não chorar, pois o técnico não tinha conseguido nada além de limpá-lo bem e passar-lhe alguns produtos para cuidar da região.

E John estava ciente do longo processo até o retorno de sua rotina. Sua nova perna, que fora dada por Dorian meses antes, ainda não tinha passado pelos perrengues que a antiga lhe dera. Mas não era a primeira vez que sofria com esse tipo de problema. Mas não nesse nível.

Se fosse só o barulho seria ótimo, mas ela então passara também a falhar. Não projetava mais o holograma de forma correta, conexão entre orgânico e androide passara a apresentar erros. Chegou a um momento em que no meio de uma reunião ela se desligasse do seu corpo e ao levantar caíra ao chão, levando consigo John.

Diga-se de passagem que Maldonado de nada disso gostou. Mandou Rudy continuar suas pesquisas a fundo, pois se um _simples_ mergulho naquela coisa poderia fazer isso a uma perna sintética, o que não faria com outros equipamentos. A dúvida que a corroera no momento se alastrou em várias outras cabeças. Preocupada então com a situação mandou isolar a área e aprovou uma licença médica para John e dispensa para Dorian. Pois era claro que daquele modo ele não conseguiria ficar só em sua residência, além do fato que que ninguém mais trabalharia tão bem com o DRN quanto ele.

Era por isso que naquele momento, perambulava pelo o apartamento um muito frustrado John, que mesmo após uma semana de tantos cuidados com tudo que Rudy lhe passara não via um bom resultado. Nada parecia adiantar e até mesmo uma perna nova fora cogitada, mas não adiantara, pois o som parecia persistir ainda pior. Se aquele maldito som não o matasse, o tédio e o ódio talvez o fizesse.

…

— Acho que devíamos tentar algo novo — indicou Dorian um belo dia enquanto preparava o desjejum.

John somente o olhou torto antes de voltar sua atenção para a panela repleto de ovos mexidos.

— Eu sei que você não está feliz com essa situação, eu também não estou, mas ficar aqui parado não irá mudar nada.

— Muito fácil falar isso, ainda tem as duas pernas para poder andar por aí sem nada informar antes da sua chegada — resmungou furioso quase quebrando a lousa onde depositara o bacon junto dos ovos já prontos.

— John por favor, só ouça antes de falar não.

— E o que seria  _senhor espertalhão?_

— Azeite.

— Nós já tentamos isso. Todos os tipos, todas as misturas. 

— Sim, mas esse é novo — John o olhou desconfiado, como que não crendo naquela informação.

— Sei.

— Ei não me olhe assim, eu estive falando com o Rudy e repassando meus cálculos. Ele acha que agora que já passou um bom tempo e que você está mais  _calmo_ possa funcionar.

— Eu vou comer o meu café e essa conversa acaba por aqui.

Não é necessário dizer que eles passaram o dia todo sem se falar, intercambiando miradas que variavam entre o ódio e enfado de um com a preocupação e zelo do outro. Até que a hora do jantar chegara e enquanto John se banhava tranquilamente Dorian havia cozinhado. Ele aprendera após alguns anos de convivência com o policial que dividir um apartamento e não auxiliar nas despesas ou tarefas, não era algo bom. E mesmo que ele fosse um  _sintético_ como muitos gostariam de evidenciar, ele prezava pela boa convivência. 

Fora por isso que John encontrara um ambiente tranquilo, com baixa luminosidade, uma taça de vinho tinto e um prato de macarronada perfeito, como se feito por um exímio  _chef_. Sua boa salivou ante a visão e o cheiro que emanava da mesa e uma felicidade o possuiu por dentro. Mesmo brigando tanto ainda era recompensado daquela forma. Não poderia amar mais aquela relação. Terminando de enxugar os cabelos ainda úmidos do chuveiro, sentou-se à mesa sendo seguido por Dorian, que mesmo não podendo degustar da ceia o encarava feliz só por vê-lo sorrir. 

Comeu tranquilo, saboreando cada mordida e sorbo que dava naquele manjar dos deuses. As miradas que Dorian lhe dava também ajudavam a fazer o clima. Era algo lascivo e romântico, uma mistura única que só o androide tinha. Terminado de aproveitar tudo, enchera sua taça enquanto o outro deixava a louça suja na pia e guardava o restante da comida. Rumou para o sofá sendo seguido a cada caminhar pelo olhar celeste do outro.

Sentado, degustando da bebida, uma música suave inundou seus ouvidos. Uma mão passou a passear desde seu pescoço, numa pequena massagem, até seu amplo peitoral. Era agradável, fechou os olhos, relaxando a cada movimento. Uma a uma as peças de roupas foram sendo afastadas e algumas jogadas ao chão. O pijama leve que outrora usara agora já não mais impedia as mãos de o explorarem e agora essas com livre acesso ao seu corpo moldavam-o ao seu bel prazer.

Foi então que sentiu algo gelado e viscoso roçar a sua pele, numa carícia mais apertada. A mão fazia movimentos circulares e firmes, como se tentasse expurgar algo do seu corpo. Primeiro os ombros, depois os braços, tórax e enfim as pernas.A esquerda, depois a direita. Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo passara daquela forma, mas tinha certeza que poderiam ter sido horas e ele jamais reclamaria. A taça vazia e já esquecida repousava na mesinha de centro, Dorian sentado no chão o olhou com tanto desejo que ele engoliu em seco. Não foram precisas muitas palavras. 

As bocas se choraram, os corpos não se deixaram para trás. O agarre firme continuava levando-o a outro patamar de prazer. Fora uma das melhores noites que tivera. 

A manhã que os recebera no outro dia deixou John atordoado, seu corpo ainda lembrava cada toque da noite anterior, cada beijo, mordida e estocada recebida. Então ele notou, a sensação não estava mais lá. A perna ainda conectada a si, com a energia meio acabada pela falta de carga noturna não o incomodava. Nada de rangidos, nada de dores, nada. Era só sua perna. Como se o ocorrido do último mês não tivera existido. Confusão se alastrou em cheio dentro de si. Ele não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, até que se lembrou da massagem, o cheiro amendoado, a textura oleosa. 

O som de pratos e o cheiro de café da manhã invadiu o quarto, Dorian trazia uma bandeja e um sorriso no rosto que dizia o quão feliz estava por sua conquista. Ele não podia quantificar o quanto ele também estava. Comeu com o outro abraçado assim após uma pequena ajuda para remover a perna e guardá-la por algum tempo. No fim deixando de lado a louça e os restos virou-se querendo uma explicação. Um sorriso travesso de quem fez adornava o rosto de Dorian. Parecia uma criança que quebrara uma regra e pedia desculpas, pois não tinha feito nada de errado – segundo ela é claro.

— Você não pode ficar bravo comigo, funcionou não foi?

— Sim. Vai me dizer o que era?

— Não.

— Não?

— Não, mas sempre que quiser podemos usar outra vez.

E sorriram juntos antes de selarem tudo com um beijo…


End file.
